secret non conu
by couksi
Summary: si Hedwige n'était pas exactement une chouette! Qui son les 9 créatrise ? Dans quelle aventure c'est encore embarquer le survivant? Mais surtout quelle est le raport avec Harry Potter et des talons haut?
1. Default Chapter

Bonjours a tous alors bon j'espère ne rien oublier et si ses le cas n'hésiter pas a me le faire la remarque .

tout d'abord je doit dire que rien de se qui concerne Harry Potter et se qu'il englobe ne ma partint pas , mais le reste de l'histoire oui

pour les couples vous verrez, mais si quelle que chose peut vous choquez je vous averti promesse de scoute (je suis même pas scoute …..oups)

bon alors je sais que c'est pas très long ,mais se n'est que le prologue alors je vous laisse en cette grande première de SECRET NOM CONNU et bonne lecture

Secret non connu

Une petite fille d'environ 5 ans courrait le long d'une plage . Elle portait une robe bleue et on pouvait voir ses cheveux d'un blond très pur voler derrière elle et dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude on pouvait voir se refléter le coucher du soleil qu'il y avait. Elle s'était arrêter de courir pour mieux regarder le soleil disparaître à l'horizon . Soudain, une voix retentie derrière elle .

-Melody vient ses leur de te coucher.

Elle se retourne pour constater que son père étai derrière elle

-mais…..,essaya de contester Melody

-pas de mais il est déjà tard ,dit son père avec une point d'amusement, tu viens ma puce

J 'arrive , dit t'elle en boudant

Mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de chez elle qu'elle retrouva le sourire et couru jusqu a sa chambre pour se préparer à dormir .Melody ouvra un de ses tiroir et en ressortie un joli pyjama avec des chaton quelle enfila ,puis elle courut dans la sale de bain pour se brosser les dent . Elle en ressortit après quelle que minute pour aller s'emmitoufler dans les couverture de son lit. Son père arriva quelle que temps après et lui donna un bec sur la tête et souhaiter une bonne nuit a sa fille . Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il entendit sa fille lui parler.

-Tu veux bien me conter un histoire s'il te plaittttttt ,dit t'elle en fessant de beau yeux

Elle s'avait depuis longtemps que ce père ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard la .

d'accords , dit-il avec un soupir de découragement , que veut-tu que je te lise

Melody se leva et alla voir à la bibliothèque ou se trouvait tout les livre qu'ils avaient .Suivit par son père qui alla s'assoire sur un des divans lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci . Elle se mit à la recherche d'un livre ,mais elle n'en trouva pas alors elle regarda autour d'elle d'un aire désespérer .Soudain elle l'aperçut, il était différent des autres et pourtant il n'était pas trop poussiéreux on pouvait presque pas le distinguer ,car il était dissimuler entre deux gros livre et qu'il étai plus petit .Elle le prit et lissa le titre qu'il l'attira toute suite car elle était de nature très curieuse. Lorsqu'elle le montra à son père il sursauta puits un petit sourire s'étira sur le coin de ses lèvre.

-vient-tu t'asseoir à coter de moi , dit-il en tapotant la place qu 'il y avait a sa droite

Melody s'assit et écouta l'histoire que son père lui lissait avec attention.

un jeune garçon étais coucher sur son lit ou du moins ce que l'ont pouvait appeler un lit il avait les cheveux noir en bataille et les yeux vert émeraude l'un des seule souvenir qu'il lui restai de sa mère et sur son front on pouvait distinguer une fine cicatrise en forme d'éclaire…..

bon se sera tout pour l'instant désoler si vous trouver cela peut mais je vais essayer de faire la suite rapidement et envoyer moi un petit mot d'encouragement c'est toujours apprécier merci .


	2. Le début

Re bonjour a tous je sais que mon prologue n'était pas long , mais je vais essayer que mes chapitres soit un peu plus long mais je garanti rien car je suis beaucoup occuper ses temps si mes je vais faire mon possible en espérant que vous continuer de lire ma fic et que vous l'apprécier.

- comme toujours Harry Potter et tous ce qui l'englobe ne m'appartiennent pas ,mais le reste de l'histoire oui

et surtout

Je tien à remercier les deux personnes qui mon envoyer des reviews c'est crase a vous si je me sens encor plus motiver quo début pour écrire la suite.

La première

yue-kero : ouiiiiii tu es la première a m'avoir envoyé un reviews et je t'en suis reconnaissante . Je dois avouer que tu es très bonne pour déduire la suite des histoires , mais si tes suppositions son vrai tu le seras en lisant la suite . dsl j'avais oublié de le dire, je conte mettre un chapitre a chaque semaine sauf si j'ai un contretemps merci de me l'avoir rappeler .

la deuxième

crystale : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements sa fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Bon bien pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions l'histoire se passe comme si cela se déroulai en ce moment si vous comprenez ce que j'essais de dire ???? si non vous n'avez qua me le dire et j'essaierais de mieux vous expliquer

pour l'instant les

-(seront quand Harry parle à sa conscience (parfois il peu parler tout for alors la je le préciserais )

ses quand la conscience de Harry parle

je sais que le titre du chapitre est étrange ,mais le prochain sera mieux

**Chapitre 1 : le début **

Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter était coucher sur son lit les bras croisés en arrière de sa tête.

J'en ai mare (pensa t'il) je croyais que je me sentirai bien mieux a poudlar

Et bien tu tes tromper.

toi je tes pas appeler ,grommela t'il

non mais depuis quand ma conscience se ligue contre moi

depuis très précisément 1minute et 4 seconde

-…………

bref je viens juste de terminer ma 5 ième année a l'école de sorcellerie de poudlar et j'ai comme la légère impression que tous ne fait qu'empirer

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?

-peut être le fait qu'en première année il y à eu la pierre philosophale , en deuxième la chambre des secrets et un basilic en troisième des détraqueur et la prison d'askabane d'où ses échapper mon parrain , en quatrième le tournoi des trois sorcier …. Quand on i pense cette ai plus quatre …,mais bon .Puis la première perte de l'école est arriver cédric est mort . Et cette année sa a été la seule personne que je considérai comme mon père mon parrain. Non sérieux je ne vois pas ce qui me fait dire sa ….. tout est de ma faute si je n'aurais pas existé sa serai jamais arriver .

avec des si on pourrai re faire le monde . Alors arrête d'être aussi pésimise et reprend toi bon sen.

-facile a dire , dit Harry avec un soupir de découragement

tu crois vraiment que déprimer va arranger les choses

de toute manière il i a rien a faire , je vais soit tuer ou être tuer

Félicitation dans le concours des penser les plus morbide tu gagne au la main , non mais regarde-toi ton parrain dirai coi s'il te voyait ainsi .

-……..il serait frustrer que je baise les bras , dit-il avec résignation

Bien tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux .

mes je peux rien faire je suis emprisonner dans cette maison par dumpledor et avec ma supposée famille la poise sa pourrai pas être pire

ta oublier de dire qu'il i a un membre de l'ordre qui surveille ton aller et venu dehors

merci de me le rappeler , dit-il sarcastiquement

se fut un plaisir

Harry à grommeler des mots que l'on pouvait à peine comprendre

Conscience stupide …sa tombe toujours sur moi….ses pas juste

ET j'ai entendu

Mais Harry ne l'écoutai déjà plus il regardai sa chouette Hedwige qui le regardai aussi

si seulement je pouvais sortir d'ici et me préparer à affronter voldemort ou bien tout simplement changer de vie ,dit-il à voit haute

Soudain il crut voir les yeux de sa chouette devenir brillant et un petit sourire s'étirer sur le coin des lèvres d'Hedwige , mais bon sa devait être la fatigue il regarda sa monte que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire et y lui 12 h 35 pm avent de se camoufler dans les couvertures et de s'endormir en espérant ne pas faire un autre cauchemar comme il en avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il fut endormit, il ne vu jamais la cage d'Hedwige s'ouvrir pour lui permettre de sortir et la fenêtre disparaître pour quelle passe au travers et revenir une foi quelle fut passer .

Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle non mais ses quoi l'idée de couper la aller savoir . Donc il n'est pas des plus long que certain et je crois qu'il est moi long que mon prologue …oups j'en suis désoler mais la suite sera plus longue c'est promis.

j'espère énormément que vous l'avez apprécié et n'oublier pas un review c'est bien mes deux c'est mieux ( dsl pas pu m'en empêcher hi hi hi hi)

La suite la semaine prochaine je vous dis déjà le titre **qui est Hedwige ???**

**a bientôt couksi**


	3. Qui est Hedwige?

Bonjour a tous et a toute comme vous voyer je suis toujours en vie et vraiment navrer pour le retard je m'en veux vraiment ,mais j'ai pas eu un instant a moi ses temps si je suis énormément désoler

Couksi2 :je crois que tu la déjà dit

Couksi numéro un se tire la laque dans le miroir

Couksi :bref je suis désoler et j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas

Place au remerciement youpi

Laï Lou : mici beaucoup de m'avoir envoyer un reviews t'inquiète ton message n'est a pas plus tromatisant que toi lol tes fanfics étaient aussi bon que les mien te dénicre (je croit pas que sa s'écrit comme sa …oups) pas lol et tes dessin son super tu est rendu une vrai pro pour ceux qui se demande ses qui ses ma correctrice qui vient officiellement de corriger se chapitre sauf mes commentaire lol.

Lyna-Shy :merci a toi aussi pour tes commentaires TRÈS et je dit bien TRÈS constructif d'ailleurs ses crase a toi si le chapitre est un plus long lol oki il i a pas de quoi en faire un fromage il est pas énorme mes c'est un début ……….non ???

yue-kero : merciiiiiiii de m'avoir récrit et je sais que je suis en retard mais "JOYEUX NOEL" et plein de bonnes choses a toi aussi du moins j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour le retard et pour tes question je peut pas te répondre toute suite parce que je suit pas sur lol mais merci énormément de continuer de m'écrire.

Shinobu-Sû : salut a toi j'espère que je t'ai pas décourager avec le retard que j'ai prit, mais j'ai pas ,mais vraiment pas eu le temps ses temps si . mais normalement je publie a toute les semaine lol et comme je disais plus haut je sais pas encor comment il y auras de chapitre .

Fin des remerciement

Bon bein le tralala habituelle

-rien de se qui se rapproche de prêt ou de loin a Harry Potter ne m'appartient, mais le reste de l'histoire que j'ai écrite et qui vient de mon imagination zouiiiii

Fin du tralala

Bon bein inutile de vous faire pouairotter plus longtemps alors envoyer le chapitre

Couksi2 :a vos ordre chef

Qui est Hedwige???

Si des gens avaient regardés le ciel à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ils auraient vu une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc survoler les maisons des environs. Ils auraient sûrement cru qu'elle était en train de chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, mais en faite elle avait une destination bien précise.

Hedwige s'arrêta au limite d'une maison et, étrangement, c'était justement là où s'arrêtais le dom protecteur que Dumbledor avait mit pour la protection du survivant .Ces limites étaient simples et à la fois complexes, mais le tout revenait que toutes personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions ne pouvait pas passer de même pour tout les animaux. Donc notre chouette blanche comme neige ne pouvait pas passer.

Hedwige se posa doucement au sol après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs puis elle regarda le champ de force avec des yeux perçant et une fissure se fit pour grandir et casser un petit bout du dom d'énergie.

À peine venait t'il de se briser qu'il se mit à se refaire. Hedwige ne perdit pas de temps et si engouffra pour ensuite disparaître. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait transplaner, mais les chouettes normales ne savent pas transplaner.

_Dans une contrer éloignée_

8 jeunes filles semi adolescentes et adules étaient assises autour d'une table et attendaient .On pouvait voir au milieu de la table une lumière qui brillait de mille feu. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler quand soudain un bruit les fit toute se retourner.

Le bruit : ……..BANG !

Quand elles se retournèrent dans la direction du bruit elles purent voir l'une des 8 jeunes filles étalée sur la table et dormant paisiblement.

Fille 1 : Je crois que Lida s'est rendormie.

Lida : (D'une voix endormi) Non non t'inquiète je fais que vérifier si la table est propre Earthy.

Earthy : C'est ça, dort bien.

Et le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles craque.

Fille 2 : Non, mais faut pas se gêner, elle allume l'alarme de lumière et nous on doit se dépêcher d'être là pour attendre madame qui nous fait perdre notre temps à l'attendre.

Fille3 : Arête un peu de piauler ça fait pas si longtemps que ça Fight.

Fight : Pas si longtemps que ça. (Dit-elle en devenant rouge.) Ça fait 1h30 qu'on attend, tu es sûre que tu te nommes « time » parce que le temps, t'a pas l'air de t'y connaître !

Time : C'est toi qui t'y connais, pas ça fait 2h (toute fière de ce qu'elle vient de dire).

La dénommer Fight se mit à se cogner la tête contre la table.

Fille4 : Vous croyez qu'elle a eu un problème.

Fille 5 : Elle un problème !!! Voyons Widia tu sais très bien qu'elle réussi à se sortir de toute les situations sans problème d'ailleurs ça fait parti de l'une des raisons pour laquelle c'est elle qui devait y aller.

Widia :T'as raison Firey (l'air plus soulager).

Firey : J'ai toujours raison (avec un brin de fierté).

Fille6 : Et les chevilles ça va.

Firey : Oui merci de s'en inquiéter Windy.

Windy : Et c'est reparti, elle se croit de nouveau le nombril du monde.

Et elles soupirèrent toute en cœur.

Fille7 : Euuuuuh juste comme ça, on l'avait pas choisi elle pour qu'elle ne soit plus dans nos pattes et avoir des vacances.

Fight : Ça c'était la raison qu'il fallait pas qu'elle sache Watery.

Watery : Il me semblait aussi.

Et elles repartir une fois de plus d'en un mutisme que seul les ronflements venaient perturber, mais les ronflements et le silence cessa lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre puis une chute, un bruit de déchirement et de cassement pour finir par un silence. Elles tendirent l'oreille et entendirent une personne parler.

Voix :……….Oups

Les 8 jeune filles se regardèrent puis soupirèrent en cœur.

Watery : C'est bien elle.

Firey : Il y a pas de doute.

Elles se levèrent et coururent dans le corridor ou les bruits avaient eu lieu. Quand elles arrivèrent se quelle virent les cloua sur place.

Fight : Non de Dieuze Odine , qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as déclanché l'alarme ?

Lida :C'est vrai ça, je dormais bien moi.

Fight : Mais surtout tu pouvais pas arriver à l'heure pour une fois ?

Odine (sarcastiquement) : Charment l'accueil, mais je vais quand même répondre à vos questions.

1er : Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai trébuché alors j'ai essayé de me tenir aux rideaux qui ont déchirés pour on ne sait comment s'enrouler autour de moi ensuite j'ai percuté la petite table se qui a fait tomber le vase et j'ai fini ma chute au sol. Puis d'ailleurs aidez-moi merde je suis coincée dans ces foutu rideaux………..euuuuh fermez-la bouche vous ressemblez à des carpes et ça vous va pas du tout.

Elles finirent par se réveiller et allèrent aider Odine à se débattre avec ce maudit rideau, pour ensuite l'aider à se relever.

Odine :Bon bin, on la commence cette réunion.

Elle partie en gambadant vers la porte d'où étaient sorties les 8 jeunes filles un peu plus tôt.

Windy : Vous avez raison c'est bien elle.

Elle se regardèrent et partir à rire en se dirigeant vers la porte où venait de s'engouffrer Odine. Une fois toutes assises autour de la table, elles recommencèrent à parler.

Fight : Bon alors, dit nous dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore mise ces derniers temps.

Odine : Toi aussi tu m'as maqué Fight et pour ta gouverne, je ne me suis mise dans aucun pétrin. Bon bin je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais finir de répondre aux questions.

2ème : J'ai déclanché l'alarme parce que le moment est venu de commencer notre projet.

Watery : Ouiiiiii enfin un peu d'action je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Earthy : Tu es sûre ?

Odine : À au moins 95.

Widia : Et tu fais quoi du 5 restant.

Odine : On est toutes perdues.

Widia : C'est fou ce que tu es rassurante.

Odine : Toi aussi tu trouves !

Widia : C'était sarcastique.

Odine (comme si elle n'avait pas entendu) : Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller.

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit puis se retourna vers les 8 autres filles.

Odine : J'ai failli oublier la dernière question.

3ème : Je suis jamais en retard, c'est vous qui êtes en avance.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna vers la fenêtre puis se mis à courir vers celle-ci et au moment ou elle arrivait à la fenêtre son corps se métamorphosa peu à peu pour ne laisser apparaître qu'une chouette blanche qui c'était faite nommer par son propriétaire : Hedwige.

Et sens est fini pour aujourd'hui couksi ferme la boutique je fourni pu lol la suite dans 2 semaine ….bein oui je suis dsl mais j'ai une session d'examen et que samedi je m'en vais voir ma cousine préférer

Couksi poussa un bâillement sonore

Couksi :dsl (ouf je l'ai dit souvent aujourd'hui lol) mais si pour vous il est je ne sais quelle heure quand vous lisez ceci chez moi il est 11h24 du soir lol et demain je pare de bonne heure alors REVIEWS ses toujours apprécier lol en espérant que vous continuerez a lire ma fic

TOURLOU A VOUS COUKSI


	4. Rencontre

Tous se qui fait partis de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire qui vient de mon monde zouiiiiiiii.

Les remerciements

Yue-kero : Yesssss mici de continuer de m'écrire a chaque foi que je vois que tu m'écris ça me touche beaucoup…..snif snif……lolllll bon dac j'avoue que j'écrit pas vite, mais comme dit mon prof d'anglais I'm a turtle lollll et j'en suis fière (gros sourire) j'espère que tu continuera a m'écrire.

Shinobu-Sû : Re salut. Toi aussi ça ma touché beaucoup quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais réécris je t'avait pas trop découragée finalement lolllll bon bein au plaisir de te voir me récrire.

Couksi : Saluttttttttt à tousssssssss ça va bien (gros sourire) si c'est non j'espère que mon fic vous remontera le morale.

Couksi2 : Arrête de te faire des illusions ça mènera a rien.

Couksi : Ouais bein si j'ai pas le morale c'est pas sur toi que je vais conter

Couksinounette.

Couksi2 :……….J'veux même pas savoir où t'as trouvé ça ce surnom (soupir de découragement).

Couksi : Dans ma cabouchotte cocotte …….et sa rime lalalalalalala (et elle par à gambader plus loin).

Couksi2 :………. En se moment tu me fais penser à une chanson.

Couksi : À zouiiiiii ses quoi dit dit dit dit dit(en sautent partout)

Couksi2 : Dac dac mais arrête de tourner j'ai mal à tête.

Couksi : Oki doc couksinounette.

Couksi2 : (Soupir puis commence à chanter) Décourager je suis au désespoir je suis tanner je ne veux plus te voirrrrrrrrrrr….

Couksi : (Regarde profondément la dénommée couksinounette) t'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Couksi2 : (Avec de gros yeux) T'es sûre que tu t'es pas droguée puis d'abord on a les même yeux !

Couksi : C'est ce que je disais j'aime mes yeux son comme ryrys

Draco : (Regard qui tue).

Couksi : T'inquiète Drakinou je te laisse.

Couksi2 : Merde arrêter la quelqu'un (avec un regard paniqué).

Couksi : Si tu voulais que je commence à écrire le fic y fallait le dire couksinounette alors LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles).

**Rencontre**

Le lendemain matin

On pouvait voir le soleil à l'horizon qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Lorsque Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait de la sueur sur le front et, dans ses yeux on pouvait y distinguer une lueur de frayeur, mais peu à peu, elle disparut jusqu'à en être remplacée par la tristesse. Il retomba mollement sur son lit ou du moins se qu'il en restait, car cela ressemblait plus à une loque couvert de guenilles. Le silence qui régnait n'était brisé que par les ronflements venant des autres chambres.

Harry (d'une voix monotone) : Toujours les mêmes rêves, j'en ai marre

Voix : Bof ….. Tu sais je suis sûr que tu bas pas celui que j'ai fait la semaine dernière ….

Le survivant s'était aussitôt relevé en sursaut et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui.

Harry (en penser) : Porte…placard….t'as de vieux vêtement ….fenêtre ouvert …

Harry2 : M'étonne que tu ne sois pas malade vu le froid qui fait …….mais dit tu l'avais pas fermée ?

Harry (en penser): Je crois que oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr… (Et il continua son exploration de cette chambre qu'il connaissait trop bien) bureau …..pied qui dépasse du bureau.

Harry2 (D'un air sarcastique): Ça si tu trouves ça normale je vais commencer à douter de ton niveau intellectuelle…..quoi que j'en ai toujours douté.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait ça conscience il regardait la jeune fille à qui appartenait le pied et qui était assise en ce moment sur son bureau. Le lever du soleil éclairait doucement ça peu laiteuse et ses cheveux d'une blondeur pâle et fin lorsque qu'il la regarda dans les yeux se fut pour tomber dans une marre de chocolat où le soleil si reflétait et y voir une lueur d'amusement total.

Harry (voix haute):…………Salut t'es qui au juste ?

Fille : (avec un ton enjoué) Salut moi je suis… (elle hésita puis finit par reprendre la parole) Odine Wusala, mais tu peux m'appeler Odine.

Harry : À d'accord, moi c'est Harry Po…

Odine(en lui coupent la parole): Oui, oui je sais qui tu es après tous, dans le monde magique, qui ne te connait pas (dit elle en riant ).

Harry (pensant) : Donc elle doit être une sorcière.

Harry2 : Quelle philosophie, tu m'étonnes, dit il sarcastiquement,……il y a pas une autre question qui te viendrait à l'esprit aussi.

Elle se pencha pour regarder son poignet autour du quelle une montre moldu y était. Soudain, un air contrarié s'afficha sur son visage faisant froncer les traits de son nez.

Harry (pensant) : Bizarre cette fille……..et au faite pourquoi elle est là ?

Harry2 : Bein vos mieux tard que jamais, mais pour ton information t'es long à la détente.

Odine : Bon alors c'est pas tous ça, mais on doit se dépêcher on est en retard et je vais encore me faire engueler (avec un petit sourire).

Harry (d'un aire déboussoler): Heuuu……quoi… on qui ça on ...et tu vas où…..puis t'es qui au juste ?

Odine (en roulant les yeux) : (Elle leva trois doigts) Toi et moi (en baisse un) ON va au royaume des 9 créatrices (en baisse un autre) et je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais.

Harry (regard qui tue) : Ah! Et si je refuse de te suivre?

Odine(grand sourire) : Trop tard, ton opinion je n'en n'est rien à faire Potter on y va que tu veuilles ou non.

Elle sauta du bureau claqua des doigts et tous les choses qui appartenait à Harry disparurent.

Harry : EEHHHH où t'as mis mes affaires!

Odine(soupir de lassitude) : T'inquiète tu vas les revoir.

Harry (croisant les bras avec un air refrogner) : Je t'es dit que je ne te suivrai pas pour aller je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui.

Odine (en marmonnant) : Ça va pas être aussi facile que je croyais cette mission j'aurai dû écouter mon frère quand il ma dit que ça risquait d'être dur, mais je réussirai …

Odine (d'un regard déterminer): Bein je suis navré, mais il le faut …tu changeras peut-être d'avis là-bas.

Harry2 : Tu sais vu son regard, moi je ne me battrais pas avec elle pour ça.

Harry : Dit moi au moins pourquoi je vais là-bas.

Odine (retrouvent son sourire) : Pas ici, mais tu auras bientôt tes réponses.

Elle lui prit la main et quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le soleil venait de finir son réveille la chambre était vide de toutes traces de passage d'une personne.

À suivre……………

Couksi :……

Couksi2 :………..

Couksi :…….Mouais pas super long

Couksi2 : Au moins tu l'avoues.

Couksi : Et au niveau de la rapidité de l'envoi ça reste à désirer mes c'est pas ma faute ….

Couksi2 :……..C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci.

Couksi : HÉÉÉÉ méchante couksinounette …..C'est ma sœur oui, oui ma sœur elle est devenue accro à l'ordi alors avoir une place sur celui si c'est une guerre presque perdue d'avance, mais j'ai mes tactiques(sourire cruelle )zouiiiiiii bon y reste plus qua attendre qu'une correctrice passe par là.

Correctrice : HUUUUUUUF! Court ou pas chère Couksi #1 et #2 héhé c'est long corriger! Avec toute la ponctuation à rajouter etc. Encore là, je suis certaine qui reste des fautes un peu. Ben là, je ne suis pas infaillible! Et à la longue, on vient tanner de chercher le sens des phrases pour accorder un tel participe passé blaa blaa blaaaaaaaaaAAa lol. En tout cas, c'est pas une job que je ferais de ma vie ça : « Correctrice de roman » ARFF NON! AU SECOUR … décidément… jamais. Hihi!  
Bon ben commentaire sur l'histoire! Elle m'a l'air de devenir super captivante. Même s'il n'y en a pas long d'écrit, j'ai hâte de lire la suite (j'imagine la corriger par la même occasion��).  
Eh bien c'est cela!

Couksi :héééé je t'avait prévenu pour les faut nan

Couksi2 :tes sure moi j'ai plus un souvenir de …..merci de corriger mes faute saluttttt…….a pas eu le choix je la plain

Couksi(bougonnant) : je suis pas si pire tout de même

Couksi2 :non ses vrai…..ses encore plus pire

Couksi :tes méchante couksinounette . Bon bein j'espère que vous l'avez appréciés même si c'est pas un exploit à bientôt! Et surtout REVIEWS s.v.p mici d'avance

Attention : Je pourrais moins souvent envoyer mes fics qu'avant par faute de pouvoir avoir l'ordi (à les soeurs ……..)


End file.
